


Dinosaurs and Memories

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [11]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, IRL, MMM TAGGING IS WEIRD, No Beta, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: "Tell me! Tell me name! Plea'e" Tubbo held the plush away a bit, as if that would help with his 'powers' in anyway. "Wha's it?" Ranboo faked a concentrated face as if he was truly trying to look in to the stuffing mind of this dinosaur and figure out it's name.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 13
Kudos: 174





	Dinosaurs and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: ScreamingYearly, this is also mixed with Viva_Raine's requests :)
> 
> Y'all are going to eventually learn the past pain my Wattpad readers had to go through please I'm sorry I just love writing angst-

TW/CW: Crying, mentions of trauma and heavily implied past abuse, implied unsupportive parent (IRL Fic) nicknames: bubs, pumpkin, sweetheart and cutie

"Ran-Ran! Lookie, I gots a new plushie!" Tubbo clambered up in to his chair and held up a green dinosaur plush so Ranboo could see it better despite the video going blurry from the close proximity. "Like?" He pulled back the plush and fell down in his chair looking up at his camera.

"Of course I like it pumpkin! Why would I not?" Ranboo flipped through a few of his tabs while Tubbo played with the dino in his lap, "Pumpkin, you excited for next week?" Tubbo looked up and hummed at him knowing Ranboo would get his point of, 'What?' He had been watching him long enough to get some of the different things he used to showcase his feelings rather than exactly stating them. "I'm visiting next week, and I got a surprise for you bubs. Remember?"

"Sur'ise? I like sur'ises!" Tubbo squealed and buried his face in the plushie, "Ran-Ran, whats you get? Wanna know!" He looked up making sure to keep a spike in his mouth for him to chew on, over time the two of them had come up with a deal that he could chew on his stuffies as long as he didn't chew on his fingers.

"If I tell you then it isn't a surprise! Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Ranboo smiled as he heard Tubbo dramatically huff and looked over to see him pouting, "I can tell you if you want me to but then it won't be a surprise and you said you liked those pumpkin."

"Mmmm Ran-Ran right, just 'cited!" Tubbo leaned over to his desk to grab his cup that he had gotten earlier before hearing a door slam down stairs and quickly freezing up, the footsteps were too light to be his sisters, his mom wasn't home, dad.

"Pumpkin? You okay?" Ranboo watched as Tubbo quickly skidded up and ran to lock his door, he didn't need to anymore but it felt right. Felt safer. They had never even tried to touch him without his permission but everything felt too hazy and all his mind could comprehend was dad was home, dad slammed the door, slamming doors meant anger. "Pumpkin, talk to me please. Just show me you're okay."

Tubbo grabbed his camera and tilted it towards him, shakily smiling at the camera while he put down the dino and moved to fix more things. Clean rooms made dad happy, he didn't get in trouble then. "Bubs, what's happening your scaring me. Can I help in anyway?" Act big, big boys make dad happy. Didn't get told hurtful things. "Bubs, you still here with me?" Tubbo quickly turned around, hardly noticing the shaking in his hands or the way he kept flicking his gaze over to the door to make sure it stayed locked. "Hey, welcome back. Can Ran-Ran help?"

"Tom-Tom...wan' Tom-Tom. Stay?" Tommy always knew what to do, he was nice. Tommy was always there, telling him sweet things while talking him out of the blur his mind made of situations in a panic whether he was big or little.

"Yeah, I can get Tom-Tom and I will stay, gotta make sure my pumpkin is safe." Ranboo smiled at his camera while he typed out a quick message to Tommy letting him know that Tubbo was little and asking for him. After a couple minutes the classical noise of someone joining the call was heard and Tommy's voice filled the silence.

"Hey sweetheart," Tommy watched as Tubbo moved back over to his laptop and whined, "Oh, I know cutie did something spook you?" Tubbo nodded and sniffled trying to suppress his tears, dad didn't like when he cried. Said he was too old to be crying over things. "It's okay, you're not with him anymore. He can't get you, remember big bad is away with big bad watchers. They're gonna keep you safe and away from the scary man."

"No scary? Buh, heard door go crash! 'N heard foo's'eps" Tubbo fell in to his chair and curled up in the back of it, seemingly trying to hide himself.

"There's no scary, I promise, and papa probably forgot about no door crashing sweetheart." Tubbo nodded as he wiped at his eyes trying to get rid of the tears, "Hey Ran-Ran said you got a new plushie, do you wanna show it to Tom-Tom? I haven't gotten to meet them."

Tubbo perked up at the mention of his dino, he hadn't shown it to him and they wanted to meet Tom-Tom too! "Yeah! Dino here!" He quickly reached over on his desk and grabbed the dino holding it back up to his camera, "Like-y? T'ey like you two!" Tubbo giggled and pulled the plush away from the camera so he could stuff a spike in his mouth to chew on.

"Of course I like him cutie! Do you know his name?" Tommy leaned forward, resting his head in his hands while Tubbo hummed trying to get the dino to tell him his name, "Is he being shy? Y'know Ranboo has secret name powers. He can guess peoples names and always gets it right." Tubbo gasped and looked over at Ranboo as if asking if this claim was true to which he nodded quickly going along with it.

"Tell me! Tell me name! Plea'e" Tubbo held the plush away a bit, as if that would help with his 'powers' in anyway. "Wha's it?" Ranboo faked a concentrated face as if he was truly trying to look in to the stuffing mind of this dinosaur and figure out it's name.

"Jasper, their name is Jasper!" Ranboo focused back on Tubbo instead of the plush that he was now excitedly asking 't'at true?' repeatedly to before shrieking in delight and saying that Ranboo got it right and that he really was magical (not that he ever doubted it).

"Tom-Tom! Hows you know?" Tubbo leaned forward nearly tipping out of his chair and having to catch himself on his desk. "I's okie!" He pushed himself back up in to his chair and kicked his feet while waiting for Tommy to answer his question.

"Remember magical people can sense each other, that's how we all got so close sweetheart!" Tommy and Ranboo tried to suppress quiet 'awe's' as Tubbo's eyes quickly lit up and he started quickly rambling on how he was also magical and that he couldn't believe it. Ranboo smiled and quickly typed a message to Tommy, it quick to the point and sweet, just a small 'Thanks, didn't know you also knew :)'


End file.
